


Discretion Advised

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times in which you shouldn't be curious, and there are times in which you should. Gerard isn't sure which category this situation belongs in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion Advised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



Gerard Way lived in (sort of) a seedy part of town. For example, you’d just be walking around at, say, a strip mall with a bunch of children’s clothing stores and innocent-looking convenience stores. You’d turn a corner, and boom, a liquor store. Gerard had gotten used to it since he was a child—he’d lived in New Jersey for his entire life—and never seemed to question it.

Gerard’s birthday came along, and he barely noticed it. It was during the early spring, where the temperatures rose to a range of about fifty or sixty degrees. He ditched his winter coat one day and started walking around town, a satchel bag looped around his shoulder and resting at his hip. As he walked, it thumped against his hip and upper thigh, containing his sketchbook. It also held a pack of Copic markers, a few pencils, and artist pens; the markers were a present to Gerard from earlier that day, because bless Michael James Way for actually having a job. Gerard had just turned twenty that day, and decided to take a walk around town to find things to draw, considering his apartment building didn’t include a very artistic atmosphere. He parked his car in a lot nearby where he knew he couldn’t be towed (he checked).

Gerard’s old, scuffed sneakers dragged along the cracked sidewalk as he looked around, blowing a strand of black hair out of his eyes. The sound of his sneakers halted when he gripped his bag tighter and ceased his strolling, squinting at a nearby building. He slowly began to walk a bit closer, interested. He’d walked this portion of town before and hadn’t ever noticed this small building. It seemed to stand out, seeing as there wasn’t anything surrounding it—no stores, no offices, nothing. Gerard briefly wondered if someone recently built it. Despite that, he continued to the building.

It wasn’t a sizable building at all. Looking at the sign on the front, it read “adults only”, and the store name, displayed in neon lights, was “Discretion Advised”. Gerard was a curious motherfucker, so his first instinct was to enter the store, and that’s just what he did. He pulled his hood up, unsure what to expect, and stopped about two seconds after entering. From his first glance, he registered several things that shouldn’t be in a public store. He cringed to himself when he realized he should have realized what the “adults only” sign meant.

Gerard began to turn, about to walk away from this damn place, when a voice stopped him.

“A hood wearer and a hesitater—goddamn, I get these every day.” The guy chuckled right after saying that. Gerard turned, looking toward the source of the voice. The voice came from the guy at the front desk; he was the only guy in the store, so it was pretty obvious he was the source of it. Of course, there wasn’t anybody there because it was about ten o’clock at night. No one prowled around in a sex shop at night, did they?

“…Are you the owner?” Gerard asked, and the guy giggled—no kidding, actually _giggled_.

“Nope. I’m just the only employee. My boss is too lazy to actually do anything,” he replied. Gerard walked up to the desk and glanced down at his nametag, reading it without removing his hood. ‘Hi, my name is: Frank’. He stifled a laugh. This place was a goddamn _sex shop,_ yet it still had that generic, dorky nametag that pretty much every single store and restaurant had.

Gerard, beginning to blush, realized he didn’t want to leave. He’d been a real adult for two years, yet he, first of all, hadn’t lost his virginity yet. Second of all, he hadn’t even experimented before, nonetheless jerked off; he was too nervous. It wasn’t really a surprise to Mikey when he found out, considering Gerard’s shy nature.

“Um… do I need to give you identification?” He asked, removing his hood. He suddenly became self-conscious—he hadn’t washed his hair (or his body, for that matter) in days, and it must have looked horrid. Frank didn’t seem affected by it.

“Yeah. You look young, and—oh, y’know what, I don’t actually give a shit. My boss makes me say this every time. How old are you?” Frank sighed, drumming his fingers on the desk.

“Twenty,” Gerard replied, voice a bit quiet. He hadn’t realized it until now, but he’d been staring at Frank for almost the entire time they talked, distracted by that fucking jawline of his, and his eyes, and his everything. _Fuck_. His eyes trailed to Frank’s arms, which he could see fully because of the black tank top he wore. Tattoos littered his arms, the designs made from the ink becoming distracting.

“What’s your name?” Frank asked, snapping Gerard out of his mini-fantasy. Gerard furrowed his brows, unsure why he asked.

“…Gerard,” he answered rather hesitantly, gripping the satchel bag a bit tighter. Frank smirked and gestured to the rest of the store.

“Go ahead and look around. If you don’t buy anything, I don’t blame you. If you do, however…” Frank drew his lip ring into his mouth, winking at Gerard, “…I’d like to see what your final choice is.”

Gerard, blushing, nodded and rushed to the back of the store, around the corner. Noting that he was out of Frank’s sight, he began to browse. His face heated up a bit more when his gaze landed on a small assortment of lingerie. Fists clenched, he exhaled loudly and walked toward it, pulling his hood up again in simple embarrassment. He sorted through it and withdrew his hand, holding the panties he’d found up to look at them properly. They were black, skirted, and made of lace with intricate designs across the fabric. He could tell they were made for thin people with vaginas, and Gerard was definitely not thin, and he definitely did _not_ have a vagina. Despite that, the size didn’t appear to be extremely small, so Gerard curtly nodded to himself and looped them around his arm. He strolled to the display next to it and quickly selected a pair of sheer, black, thigh-high stockings to match after noting the panties had garters attached.

Gerard, deciding he actually needed something to physically pleasure himself, went to a counter with a diverse assortment of toys. He chewed on his lower lip, nearly sweating at just the mere size of the majority. He read the tag on one that didn’t seem so frightening, and relaxed a bit when he saw the label read ‘five inches’. Five inches didn’t seem like much, and it wasn’t bad for just starting out. He didn’t want a huge one; he’d probably hurt himself—no, scratch that. He’d _definitely_ hurt himself. He was also glad this one was black—the others were colors such as hot pink and bright blue, and he’d most likely laugh his ass off before he’d be able to put it _in_ his ass. He added the dildo to his “collection”, chuckling a bit when it occurred to him that everything he’d just bought was black. Typical.

Gerard walked back to the front desk, a bit embarrassed when he set the things down on the counter. Frank let out a huge breath as he took Gerard’s card and scanned it.

“Y’know, you should really use these together. Like, wear the lingerie and shit while using the toy,” Frank said, looking up at Gerard, eyes slightly lidded. Gerard’s breath hitched as Frank continued, “Not because it’ll enhance how good you feel, but because the image it’s giving me is fucking hot.”

Gerard couldn’t tell if Frank was actually _flirting_ with him or if he had to compliment the customer, because he was seriously considering leaning over the counter and making out with him without delay. Gerard held back a whine when Frank bagged the items and handed them back to him. He immediately put the bag into his satchel, careful not to scrunch it up.

“Enjoy yourself,” Frank said, smirking, “and don’t hesitate to come back if you want more.”

As Gerard left, he wondered what Frank meant by ‘more’.


End file.
